


Jack's Way

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Fragments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Pre-Season/Series 03, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack knew from the moment he saw Ianto that evening.





	Jack's Way

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom, and have recently finished CoE episode 4. Have decided that it doesn't exist, S3 + never happened even if the Janto was soft
> 
> (Ianto clearly liking that people thought they were a couple)

Jack knew from the moment he saw Ianto that evening. Watched as his lover took down one of the assailants, saving Tosh from a horrid beating and a gruesome death. Saw as Ianto's anger quickly melted away and he pulled the woman into a comforting embrace.

Jack knew he wanted to marry that man.

"Ianto! Marry me?" He yelled over the racket, into his earpiece. Jack kicked out at the man rushing him. _God be would take aliens over humans any day._

_Sir- Jack this is hardly the time!"_

The younger man was now back fighting, Tosh by his side as the previously downed attacker was back, with a friend. Tosh looked just as shocked as Ianto, but kept focused on winning the brawl.

"Marry me!" Jack urged again, finally getting the upper hand and knocking his enemy out cold. He rushed to help Owen who, frankly was doing fine on his own. He gave Jack a look, which the immortal chose to ignore. There were a few grunts and puffs of breath before Jack's comms crackled back to life. Ianto's voice sounded in his ear.

_"Is it an order now? I thought the point was to ask." _

"I am!" Jack whined, dodging a fist aimed at his face. The man grew infuriated and began to miscalculate all hits, making this a much easier feat for Jack and Owen. 

_"Doesn't sound like it."_

"Just- Ianto, will you marry me?"

_"As long as it isn't in a warehouse. I've had enough of those."_ Jack rolled his eyes, thinking back to when he first asked Ianto on a date. Now the immortal was holding his opponent down whole Owen tied him up. Why does Ianto like dodging the question!

"Just answer, tea boy" Owen butted in, the fight over. Ianto stood, the attacker already knocked out and bound. He was looking straight at Jack. Ianto began to walk forward, speaking not through the earpiece but out loud and clear.

"Yes- "

Unfortunately, Ianto didn't finish and nor did he reach Jack as the familiar, echoing crack of a gunshot sounded in the overly large building. Then Jack's world went out.

~~~

With a heaving gasp, Jack was back. 

He let out a small yell, back of the head knitting itself back together. Arms tightened around him and a hand brushed his jaw. Jack's face was pressed into a shirt. It smelt like Ianto: brewed coffee, freshly-cleaned suits and a hint of cherries. Warm breath blew against his ear as he was shushed, calming.

Then he remembered the warehouse, the men and he moved from Ianto's chest, instead lying his head on the other's shoulder.

"The man of the hour is back, finally" Owen drawled, unconscious man, being dragged unceremoniously across the ground. Legs dragging and giving Owen grief.

"You know you missed me, Harper!" He shot back, fully willing to just let the others work as he melted into his partner's arms. Ianto softly carded his hand through Jack's hair and took a breath.

"Jack?" The Captain looked up at the younger man, taking in the sight of a split lip and beginning of bruising. He looked a mess yet incredibly hot. Jack liked it. Maybe he'd be allowed to kiss it better. Jack leaned up but was halted as his boyfriend spoke those lovely Welsh vowels. "My answer is yes."

"Yes? Yes to what? Something good, I hope. Maybe, yes to a chat in my office later, or-"

"No Jack- Well maybe later perhaps, but that's not what I meant."

"Yes…" Then it all clicked, shouting, really demanding more than asking for Ianto's hand in marriage. He was rather annoyed at being murdered halfway through but that was overshadowed by his unprecedented joy "Yes!" Jack practically yelled with a laugh and he brought the man above him down with a rug on his tie. The kiss was a little awkward, lips leading in different directions like a cross, Jack barely able to capture Ianto's lips with his own as the other man himself fought for a hold. But it was sentimental none the less.

It ended as quickly as it started, a light blush staining the archivist's cheek and highlighting his eyes. Jack brought up a hand to brush the side of his face, it soft and jaw freshly shaved. He was totally smitten. Captain Jack Harkness, the biggest flirt and sleep-around there was domesticated by a single Welshman. And he couldn't complain.

The two were still sat on the cold pavement when the team reappeared.

"You two are weird, you know that right? Only Jack would pop the question during a fistfight," The doctor spoke as Jack reluctantly clambered from his comfortable spot in Ianto's lap. "And then go on and die in the middle of it."

"Hardly romantic, is it?" Started Gwen. "When Rhys-"

"Can't picture myself down on one knee, ring out." Jack cut the Welshwoman off, thrown Ianto his trademark sparkling grin and heart-exploding wink. That had happened once, not that he meant to blow up the poor one's heart, how was he to know what happened on that planet? "Two knees perhaps, with a different type of ring and not in public."

The other three groaned and set off to the SUV, all used to Jack's innuendos, but never prepared. "We'll have these bunch of jokers retconned and thrown across the world, no need to keep them around."

"For the record Jack, I thought it was quite sweet." Tosh piped up from her seat in the back as they drove to the Hub. Jack felt a smile creep upon his face. Ianto visible lighting up in the passenger seat. "A declaration of love, and very Jack like."

"You didn't even get him a ring!" Gwen shot in again, almost sounding jealous if Jack cared enough to notice. 

"I could always ask again, have a big surprise, show the world."

The ride fell quiet after that as soon they were pulling into the Hub's garage. They all left the vehicles, Gwen and Owen jabbing at each other while Tosh carried her laptop, tapping away as she followed.

Jack made to join then, mind set on ordering pizza and grabbing a couple of celebratory beers. Let everyone nurse their wounds over some drinks. Then his own celebration with Ianto when all were gone. Jack could get his new fiance out of his suit, treat him like a king as he trails kissing over every single part of him-

A hand on his arm stopped him in his strides, breaking his thoughts. Jack would have been annoyed if said interruption wasn't the man he was daydreaming about himself.

"Ianto-" The younger man looked more alive than ever, eyes bright in the low lighting. Jack's heart flipped. Ianto smiled.

"It was perfect Jack, absolutely perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
Tumblr - @Bee_Haw_Yee_Haw
> 
> Everything is also posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
